


Langage silencieux

by Elysabeth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysabeth/pseuds/Elysabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas parce que Red est muet comme une tombe, qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Langage silencieux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Red et Green appartiennent à The Pokemon Company.

Dire que Red n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé serait un terrible euphémisme. Même enfant, Red parlait déjà peu, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer avec les années.  
  
Green n'aime pas l'admettre, mais il a développé tout un vocabulaire du langage de Red au cours du temps. A vrai dire, il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il était l'un des seuls à comprendre Red presque parfaitement que relativement récemment. Et peu importe le nombre d'années séparés, cela ne changeait pas. (Il essaye de ne pas trop y penser, cela le met toujours mal à l'aise.)  
  
Lorsque Red est en colère, ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés, et ses yeux durs. Lorsqu'il est concentré, ses lèvres sont pincées. Lorsqu'il est fatigué, ces épaules se décrispent, et ses yeux sont ternes. Lorsqu'il est heureux, ses yeux sont doux, et il aime prendre la main de Green. Lorsqu'il est embarassé, il détourne les yeux et fronce du nez. Et les émotions que Red ne montre pas sur son visage, il les exprime avec son corps.  
  
Il laisse ses doigts effleurer la main pour remercier. Il penche légèrement la tête vers la gauche quand il n'a pas compris. Une main sur l'épaule pour indiquer qu'il est d'accord avec quelqu'un. Des doigts autour d'un poignet pour réconforter ou calmer un autre.  
  
Red a un vaste langage, et Green le sait. Les autres ne prennent juste pas le temps de l'apprendre.  
  
Il y a certains gestes bien sûr qui ne sont que pour lui. Ces mots que l'ont murmurent à l'oreille de son amant, sont les gestes que Red ne fait qu'en privé ou cachés du regard des autres.  
  
Embrasser Green sur la nuque pour lui dire bonjour par exemple. Ou deux doigts caressant l'intérieur de son poignet lorsqu'il s'est inquiété pour lui.  
Mais ce n'est pas tout. Lorsque Green travaille pour l'arène et que Red se sent seul, il vint s'assoir sur le lit, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, et regarde Green. Il ne dit rien, ne le dérange pas, mais le champion d'arène sait, par cette attitude, que Red aimerait un peu de compagnie. Red caresse tendrement sa joue pour lui dire _Je t'aime_. Il fait glisser un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Green pour demander la permission de l'embrasser (qu'il obtient presque chaque fois). Mordiller sa clavicule, son cou, ou son oreille, signifie _J'ai envie de toi_. Un baiser au coin de sa bouche pour s'excuser, des doigts qui courent le long de son bras pour dire _Tu m'as manqué_.  
Lorsqu'ils font l'amour, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille veulent dire _Plus fort_ , et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses épaules sont synonymes de _Plus vite._

Le vocabulaire de Red est varié. Certains de ses gestes sont subtils, mais ne sont pas sans raison. Une main dans le dos de Green montre qu'il est déjà pris (même si cela ne se voit pas, Red est possessif). Il lui sert la main pour le rassurer ou l'encourager. Red, bien qu'il ne parle pas, et probablement _parce qu_ 'il ne parle pas, est très perceptif. Lorsqu'ils sont invités à d'importants diners, Green ne peut pas éviter les conversations ennuyantes. Red est toujours celui qui sait le bon moment pour lui apporter quelque chose à manger, ou couper court une discussion pour l'emmener parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Parfois, il trace de son index quelques mots à l'intérieur du poignet de Green.

Tous ces gestes sont la preuve que Red est peut-être silencieux, mais que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne parle pas.


End file.
